


[VID] Raise Your Glass

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Festivids, Fun, Gen, Team Bonding, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there any crew on this ship?" "Why, yes. There is one from Earth,  from Saturn, from Mercury, from Uranus, and from Andromeda."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpercut (elipie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> I grew up with this show on Nickelodeon and so, apparently, did jumpercut (who I count as one of my very dearest friends). She's been asking for this fandom for *years* now and it seemed high time she got it. So I made this. And she guessed me pretty much out of the gate, which I figured would happen, because I put Mark Hamill in.

**Song:** P!nk - Raise Your Glass  
 **Length:** 2:28  
 **Warnings:** Some added lens flare at the beginning that is brighter than the source.

Password: **AstralIncidents**

[Space Cases Raise Glass](http://vimeo.com/86171598) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More information and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/490461.html).


End file.
